Aleanmai- Ein dunkles Erbe (Teil 3)
Der fünfte Tag In der Nacht vom 4. auf den 5. des achten Monats Tonlos stehst du in der Masse an Menschen, ein einzelnes Gesicht unter Hunderten. Unsicher fummelst du an dem faden Stoff deiner zerschlissenen Robe herum, deine Finger beben, dein Mund ist trocken. Deine Kehle fühlt sich wie zugeschnürt an. Doch musst du es sehen. Obwohl du Angst vor den Massen hast, bist du nun hier, inmitten von ihnen. Es stinkt nach Schweiß und Dreck, Unrat und Krankheit. Die Menschen um dich herum sind die unterste Schicht. Du stehst inmitten der Armut Arathors. Weit entfernt hörst du Worte. Sie sind leise und fremd, sodass du sie nicht verstehst. Es ist heiß und du fühlst dich unwohl inmitten der schwülen Enge. Die Meute beginnt zu jubeln und zu schreien. Doch kommen die Geräusche nur schwach bei dir an, als hörtest du durch Watte. Schwach siehst du auf deine Finger hinab. Der Dreck hat sich unter den Nägeln gesammelt, die Haut ist rau und aufgerissen. Und du weißt genau, dass auch der Rest deines Körpers so aussieht. Unwillkürlich stellst du dich auf die Zehenspitzen und spähst über die Meute hinweg. Dein Körper verkrampft sich, deine Eingeweide ziehen sich zusammen. Dort stehen sie... die spitzen Ohren lügen nicht. Es heißt, sie verkauften sich. Man hörte viele Gerüchte in diesen Zeiten. Sie brachten den Menschen die Wege der Magie bei. Du lächelst traurig bei diesem Gedanken. Was ist nur aus deinem einst so edlen, anmutigen Volk geworden? Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Wieso stehst du nun mit ihnen gemeinsam im Dreck? Von weitem siehst du Rauch aufsteigen. Das Feuer wurde entfacht. Kein Schrei. Kein Hilferuf kommt bei dir an. Und du weißt, dass sie tot ist. Neben dir erregt wildes Getuschel deine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Hochgeborenen haben dich gesehen! Dein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, bevor es dir in die Magengegend rutscht. Dir wird schlecht und plötzlich bereust du es, hier her gekommen zu sein. Sie zeigen auf dein linkes Ohr, sodass du unwillkürlich danach fasst. Du spürst die tiefen Narben, das fehlende Fleisch. Und noch bevor du darüber nachdenken kannst, rennst du. Du rennst um dein Leben. Hinter dir hörst du sie kommen und du weißt, dass sie dich töten, wenn sie dich nur einholen. Wie ein ängstliches Kaninchen beginnst du durch die Menge Haken zu schlagen, in der Hoffnung sie auf diese Art abzuhängen. Laut ächzt du, als du stolperst und stürzt. Der Schmerz fährt durch deinen Körper, als du dir das Knie aufschlägst. Es blutet. Aber du wirst dich nicht einfach wehrlos ergeben. Mit diesem Gedanken erhebst du dich wieder und rennst weiter. Deine Lungen brennen, als würden sie jeden Moment platzen. Und du weißt, dass du es nicht mehr lange schaffen wirst. Erst als du dich in Sicherheit wiegst, bleibst du stehen. Du stützt die Arme auf die Oberschenkel ab und keuchst, schnappst lautstark nach Luft. Dreckige, hellblaue Strähnen fallen dir in das Gesicht. Der Schweiß und die mangelnden Hygienemöglichkeit haben sie klebrig und strähnig gemacht. Ein leises Murmeln hinter dir, lässt dich herum fahren. Dort steht er. Der menschliche Magier, in langer blauer Robe und Spitzhut. Er schaut dich an, während er seinen Zauber kanalisiert. Der Zauber, den dein ehemaliges Volk ihn beibrachte. Und er wendet ihn nun gegen dich an? Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, greifst du nach einem Stein vom Boden und schlägst auf ihn ein. Er stürzt, du mit ihm. Du kannst ihn schreien hören, aber du hast zu sehr Angst, um Kontrolle über deinen Körper zu haben. Weiter schlägst du zu. Einmal... zweimal... dreimal... Das Blut spritzt dir in dein Gesicht, bedeckt den Arm, Oberkörper, Haar. Tränen rennen deine Wangen hinab. Und als du erkennst, was du getan hast, wird dir speiübel. Das tote, verstümmelte Gesicht löst den Brechreiz aus und du ergibst dich lautstark. Bebend röchelst du, weinst deinen Frust hinaus. Dein erster Mord... deine erste Gewalttat... noch bevor du weiter darüber nachdenken kannst, hörst du sie wieder von Weitem. Der Schock fährt durch deine Glieder und du springst auf, um weiter zu rennen. Die Angst vor dem Tod lässt dich rennen. Und du kannst nur an sie denken, an ihr Gesicht. Ihre Stimme hörst du in deinem Ohr. Ob die Flammen sie mittlerweile vollständig aufgefressen haben? "Minn'da!" Mit einem lauten Aufschrei fuhr Tuuli aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Der Traum saß fest in ihren Gliedern, die Augen waren tränennass. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie die Kerkerzelle erkannte und begriff, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war... ein Traum? Oder etwa nicht? ---- Müde läufst du durch die dunklen Straßen. Deine Kleidung ist zerrissen und dreckig, deine Haut wund und trocken. Deine Augen sind vom vielen weinen rot und gereizt. Du spürst sie brennen. Und deine Glieder schmerzen. Ohnmächtig must du mit ansehen, wie die Welt, wie du sie kanntest, zerbricht. Stück für Stück bröckelt sie und versinkt im Staub. Der Halbgott Cenarius ist im Krieg gefallen. Du bist nicht mehr unsterblich. Deine Heimat ist Schutt und Asche. Die unheimliche Macht, die dies alles auslöste, ist verkauft worden. Dein Volk ist zerrissen und gefallen. Furchtvoll erkennst du, dass deine Welt nicht mehr ist, was sie einst war. Du siehst an dir hinab. Deine Robe ist dreckig, stinkt und ist zerrissen. Deine Haare hängen in Strähnen von deiner verschwitzten Kopfhaut hinab. In dir herrscht eine Leere. Adel und Herkunft sind nicht mehr wichtig. Die Geschlechterrollen sind verabschiedet worden. Alles ändert sich. Und das macht dir unglaubliche Angst. Drei Kriege hast du nun überlebt, Dämonen und Grünhäute, Menschen und Hochgeborene. Jahrhunderte hast du gekämpft und bist nicht nur einmal gefallen. Doch bist du jedes Mal wieder aufgestanden, mit erhobenem Haupt und Stolz. Doch nun... willst du wieder aufstehen? Zu welchem Preis? Wieso überhaupt? Die Letzten, die du liebtest sind tot, deine Heimat zerstört. Dein Leben wird nie mehr sein, wie es war. Die Menschen sind nun die vorherrschende Rasse, sie vermehren sich unglaublich schnell. Es gibt nun eine "Allianz". Das familiäre Gefühl, die vertraute Kultur, Mutter Mond... alles wird nun hinterfragt. Die Fremden dringen in deine vertraute Welt ein. Mit ihren langen Nasen und gierigen Fingern kratzen sie an der Oberfläche. Sie machen dir Angst, bedrängen dich. Es werden immer mehr Menschen auf dieser Welt. Sie verbreiten sich und du kannst nicht fliehen. Du musst erkennen, dass die Welt nun von anderen Völkern bestimmt wird. "Allianz" und "Horde". Eine neue Ordnung herrscht, eine Ordnung, in der du dir deinen Platz schaffen und verdienen musst. Aber willst du das noch- nach Jahrtausenden des Kämpfens? Hast du denn nicht auch irgendwann deine Ruhe verdient? Ist dies Elunes Wille? Sollen neue Völker nun die Vorherrschaft über Kalimdor übernehmen, um dich zu unterdrücken? Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben spürst du Hass gegen Mutter Mond. Die Scham sitzt tief ob dieser Gefühle. Aber irgendwie kannst du nicht anders. Du ballst die Hände zu Fäusten, die Tränen beginnen deine Wangen hinab zu laufen. "Wieso lässt du uns immer leiden, Mutter?" Vom Schweiß klitschnass und mit bebendem Körper erwachte Angus aus seinem Schlaf. Seine Haltung war verkrampft, seine Augen feucht. Es dauerte etwas, bis er begriff, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war. Ein Traum... oder etwa doch mehr? ---- Unhöfliche Besucher "Ich werde Euch mit meinem Leben schützen, Herrin. Ich werde Euch ihre Köpfe und ihre Herzen bringen, und ihr Blut trinken, um stärker zu werden. Sie werden zahlen für das, was sie uns antaten. Sie werden zahlen für den Verrat an unserem Volk. Die Menschen gehören vernichtet." Gedankenverloren streicht die Kaldorei ihrem neu gewonnen Sohn über das Haar, immer und immer wieder. Die Berührung beruhigt sie, erwärmt sie von Innen. thumb|400px|Eine neue Familie"Ein guter Junge... so ein guter Junge...", murmelt sie leise und traurig. Ihr Körper bebt. Zu groß ist die Angst einen der beiden zu verlieren. Sie fühlt, dass sie ihre letzte Hoffnung sind, ihre letzte Chance auf Seelenheil. Die Kaldorei sehnt sich nach ihrem Fläschchen Laudanum, dem Absinth und dem Heroin. Sie ist nervös; es würde sie beruhigen. Sie ist unsicher, ob sie nach all den Jahrzehnten noch für so etwas gemacht ist? Krieg. Immer nur Krieg. Konnte man sie denn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Konnte man ihr denn nicht einmal im Leben Glück, Ruhe und eine Familie gönnen? Als ihre Tochter dazu kommt, schließt sie sie sanft in ihre Arme, bevor sie sich an ihre rechte Seite stellt. Zwischen den beiden fühlt sich die Kaldorei sicher und wohl. Die Schmach, die Angst, der Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre scheint vergessen. Sie weiß, dass sie etwas bewegen kann! Sie weiß, dass sie nicht alleine ist. Sie wollen alle kämpfen? Nun denn. Sie winkt ihre beiden Kinder zu thumb|left|348px|Eskalation an dem Altar der Stürmesich, legt jeweils eine Hand auf einen Kopf. Beide neigen ihn instinktiv. "Meine Tochter.", flüstert sie und haucht ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Haaransatz. "Mein Sohn.", flüstert sie und haucht ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Haaransatz. "Wacht gegenseitig über euch. Kämpft. Kämpft für unsere Familie und unser Volk! Ana'duna thera!" ---- 40pxGedanken Tuuli Virtanens Tuuli lag in unruhigem Schlaf auf dem Boden ihrer Zelle, eben dort, wo man sie abgelegt hatte. Einmal war sie aus dem dämmrigen Zustand erwacht und hatte versucht in ihre gewohnte Ecke zu kriechen, doch der letzte Abend, die letzten Tage, Hunger, Durst, die grauenvolle Hitze und der Verlust hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Ihre Fußsohlen glühten und brannten wie Feuer. Sie hatte sich nicht bemüht die Stoffschuhe auszuziehen, um nachzusehen, wie verbrannt sie waren. Es war ihr gleichgültig. Schweiß lief ungehindert über ihre Stirn, den Rücken, hinterließ häßliche Flecken auf der Kleidung und sie stank. Sie konnte es selbst riechen und das war bedenklich. Doch es war ihr egal. Wieder fielen ihre Augen zu und sie sackte zurück in die von Träumen durchzogene Welt. Um sie herum wurde es laut. Menschen schrien über dem Teppich von schepperndem Metall, knirschendem Leder, dem Stampfen der Schritte, die unter ihrer Last die steinerne Plattform vibrieren ließen, Ruß und Staub aufwirbelten. Waffen trafen aufeinander, klirrten und das Material ächzte unter den Anstrengungen, kreischte über die schützenden, gehobenen Schilde. "DAS LICHT WIRD DIE DUNKELHEIT VERTREIBEN!" Sie jagten sie, sie wollten sie umbringen. Sie jagten ihr Volk. Die Menschen waren bedrohlich nahe und sie würden keine Gnade zeigen. Ihre Schreie wurden lauter, kamen näher, Flammen wälzten sich durch die Luft, hinterliessen eine Spur aus Hitze und feinem Ruß, der zu Boden taumelte, von den Eindringenden aufgeschreckt wurde und sich auf ihre Rüstung legte. Und plötzlich stand sie vor ihr, konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie sah den Angreifern ins Gesicht, die zwei Kaldorei nach dem Leben trachteten und auf einen Freund einschlugen. Die brenndende Luft schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, ließ ihre Lider schwer werden und den Lärm verstummen. Kühl war der Boden unter ihren Füßen in einer engen Seitengasse... Nach Atem ringend erwachte Tuuli aus dem Schlaf. Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken, wischte hektisch über ihre Arme, ihren Oberkörper, als wolle sie sich von Schmutz befreien. Nie wieder hatte sie das zulassen wollen und doch war es wieder geschehen? Mühevoll krabbelte sie in ihre Ecke, die vertraute, sichere Ecke, kauerte sich zusammen und wartete. Der sechste Tag- Rückkehr nach Sturmwind In der Nacht vom 5. auf den 6. des achten Monats Müde stehst du in einer engen Seitengasse. Du bist froh, dass man deine Augenringe, deine ausgeblichene Robe und deine trockene Haut in dem Licht nicht sieht. Sie sehen es nicht. Deine Robe ist angehoben und dein rechtes Bein ist angewinkelt, steht auf einem alten Fass. Dein Unterleib schmerzt, aber du reagierst nicht darauf. Mittlerweile bist du taub für diesen Schmerz. Er interessiert dich schlichtweg nicht mehr. Denn du brauchst das Geld. Du brauchst Brot und Wasser, um dich zu ernähren. Ausgelaugt denkst du über die Welt nach, in der du dich nun befindest. Aus der Welt der bunten Roben und des Adels gestoßen, hockst du nun in einer Seitengasse, während ein schmutziger Mensch über dich robbt. Du verkneifst dir dein Grinsen. Welch' Ironie! Ein Mensch! Aber was sollst du denn schon tun? Du brauchst das Geld. An die vielen neuen Gerüche und Gesichter hast du dich noch nicht gewöhnt. Nach Hause zu gehen, nein, das kommt für dich nicht in Frage. Die Mutter würde dich ablehnen. Du hast sie verraten und bist wütend auf sie. Und sie hat dich verraten. Immer und immer wieder zwingt sie dich durch den Dreck. Du hast keine Lust mehr darauf. Also bist du nun hier. Es ist ungewohnt, immer wieder Fremde zu sehen. Vor kurzem hast du gelernt auf den Boden zu schauen, wenn du gehst. Es gibt ein kleines Volk, das hier herum läuft. Und sie sind wütend, trittst du auf sie herauf. Das ist ziemlich ungewohnt für dich, kennst du doch nur hochgewachsene, aufrechte Adlige und Krieger. Doch alles ändert sich mit der Zeit. Das weißt du ja nun. Der Mann zieht sich keuchend und gewaltvoll von dir zurück und wirft ein paar Taler auf den Boden. Hastig lässt du dich auf die wunden Knie fallen und sammelst das Geld ein, bevor es weg ist, verstaust es gut. Er ist fort, als du wieder aufsiehst, ohne ein Wort. Er sagte dir du solltest still sein. Dein darnassischer Akzent gefiele ihm nicht, er klinge wiederlich. Es sei keine reine Sprache. Also warst du die ganze Zeit lang still. Du musst ihre Sprache besser lernen, um sie nicht zu verärgern. Denn du brauchst das Geld. Seufzend legst du den Kopf in den Nacken und legst ihn an die Hauswand. Dieser kalte Stein. Immer dieser kalte Stein! Überall. Selbst auf dem Boden. Du verstehst noch nicht, wieso man Steine über das Gras legt, wieso man die Natur versteckt. Der Boden ist kalt und hart, gefällt dir nicht. Aber hast du denn eine Wahl? Dein Reich ist gefallen. Ein Krieg nach dem anderen zerriss dein Land. Deine Heimat ist tot. Hast du denn eine Wahl? Deine Liebenden sind tot. Dämonen, Grünhäute, Satyre, Naga, Untote. Sie alle rissen ein Teil deines Herzens hinaus. Aber du hast das Weinen in den Jahrhunderten verlernt. Hast du denn eine Wahl? Die Welt ist anders. Die Straßen wimmeln von anderen Völkern. Der vertraute Duft, die vertraute Kultur. Alles ist fort. Hast du denn eine Wahl? Nein. Denn du brauchst das Geld! An drei verschiedenen Orten der Welt schraken Personen aus ihrem Schlaf. Eine junge, hübsche Frau, blond und verschwitzt, schwach und müde. Ein trainierter Mann mittleren Alters, ausgelaugt und fest gebunden, wie ein Versuchsobjekt behandelt. Eine ältere Kaldorei, eingesperrt in einer fremden Stadt, fern von ihrer Heimat und den vertrauten Eindrücken. Sie alle erlebten einen Traum, der ihnen ziemlich real vorkam, sodass ihnen übel und elend war. ---- 40pxGedanken Tuuli Virtanens Als sie erwachte lag sie im kühlen Gras, Wasser schwappte ans Ufer und Sonnenlicht blinzelte zwischen den Blättern der Bäume hindurch. Ein Kaldorei saß vor ihr und sang. Aller Schmerz war gewichen, der Schmutz der letzten Tage von ihr gewaschen. Er lächelte sie an, als sie die Augen aufschlug. "Bin ich tot?" Er wirkte verwundert, sagte etwas von Murlocs, entschuldigte sich. Sie hätten ihre Kleider mitgenommen. Leises Gurgeln drang herüber, dann platschte es. Sie schaute an sich herab, auf die Blätter, die sich dicht an dicht an sie schmiegten und weit zu einer Robe nach unten ausliefen. Wie kam sie hierher? Er erklärte es ihr, sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen mußte und antwortete auf alle Fragen. Er hob sie auf, trug sie nach Hause. Sie schienen erst überrascht, dann legten sie Hand an ihre Waffen, oder zogen sie. Sie drohten dem Kaldorei, wollten ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er war das erste Mal in dieser Stadt. Sie zerrte sie die Stufen der Kathedrale hinauf und als ihre Füße sie nicht mehr tragen wollten, trug Tairah sie weiter bis in den Keller, legte sie in einer Zelle ab und schloß sie hinter sich. Die Wände um sie herum schlossen sich, der Ausgang verschwamm zu einem kleinen Durchlaß voll Gitterstäben. Die Luft wurde stickig, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Es kamen immer mehr und sie gafften. Ihre Gesichter verschwammen zu ausdruckslosen Fratzen, die sie anstarrten, während sie flehte und um Luft rang. Ein Mann hockte sich vor sie, er sang leise und als er vor ihr war streckten sich die Wände, nahmen Abstand, ließen ihr Luft zum Atmen. Doch er ließ sie nicht raus, er redete auf sie ein, stellte viele Fragen. Wieder rückten die Wände näher und nun starrten auch sie, beugten sich über sie. Allein der Mann hielt sie von ihr fern. Eine Frau trat hinzu, sagte etwas und der Ausgang wurde frei gegeben. Benommen folgte sie den Gängen bis nach draussen - der Pfad wie eine schmale Linie vor ihr, die nur einen Weg zuließ. Sie konnte wieder durchatmen und als die Angst von ihr abfiel, verließen sie auch die Kräfte und sie sackte an der Wand zusammen. Erwartungsvolle Gesichter starrten sie an, wollten alles wissen. Sie wollte ihnen alles sagen. Namen schoßen zu den Gesichtern durch ihren Kopf. Simanthy, Matthew, Angus, Udwin, Wolfhart, Angus, Tairah, Cliff...Angus... "Darf ich zu ihm?" Die Frau nickte... Simanthy nickte... Er lag gefesselt auf dem Bett... er war blaß, er war doch nicht so blaß gewesen? Wie lange war sie fort? Einen Tag? Zwei Tage? Sie ließ seine Hand los, es würde ihm nicht helfen... Fragen, noch mehr Fragen und sie antwortete, versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern. Die Zeit drängte. - Was passiert mit ihm, wenn niemand da ist, von dem er sich ernähren kann? Er wird sterben. Bekommt es keine Nahrung, wird es ihn zersetzen. Sie setzte den Becher mit Wasser an ihren Mund, doch bevor sie trinken konnte, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen und sie antwortete weiter. Magie... er brauchte Magie... Er hatte etwas getan, die Stimmen wurden lauter. Sie mußte hier raus. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen und die Wärme war angenehm, nicht schwül oder drückend wie die Hitze der letzten Tage. Ihre Füße brannten. Nicht so viel laufen. Aber es gab keinen Ort zum Ruhen. Weitere Fragen... und sie antwortete. Der Baron kam zu ihr und während sie noch antwortete berührte er sie, sah sie forschend an. Er brachte Brot und Wasser und sie hielt es fest. Firnyn... sie hatten ihm nichts getan. Das war gut. Wieviel mehr wollte man sich an diesem Volk vergehen? Natürlich konnte er nicht helfen. Tairah drängte sie wieder hineinzugehen, also stand sie auf. Wasser und Brot wurden irgendwo abgestellt. Es war keine Zeit... sie mußten ihm helfen. Sie standen alle um ihn herum, wollten sie ihm nicht helfen? Er starb und sie redeten, aber sie wußten doch, wie er überleben konnte... "Du redest mit einem Priester und Inquisitor des Lichts! Wo ist dein Wappenrock? Was hast du da überhaupt an?!" Sie mußte hier raus. Die Fußsohlen schmerzten, als liefe sie auf rohem, blankem Fleisch. Beruhigend wogte der See. Das Wasser streckte sich nach ihr aus und zog sich lockend zurück. Es nahm sie in sich auf, umarmte sie bedingungslos - ohne Fragen, ohne Vorwürfe – und kühlte ihre Wunden. Sie schloß die Augen und ließ es gewähren. Stark sein. Es sollte ein Ende haben, aber da war keines. Zurück im Schoß des Ordens. Sie öffnete die Augen und war allein, doch das rote Band zog sich um ihren Hals zu. Stark sein. Er braucht Hilfe. Kaldorei standen am Bett des gefangenen Chevaliers, Malora und Paiyu... Schattenschlag. Malora... ihr Kleid, er hatte sie nicht gefragt. Die Elfe sah sie an und erkannte die Robe, sie wirkte wütend. Die Brust schnürte sich ihr zu. "Ich ziehe es aus", doch statt Zorn und Wut gab sie ihr einen Moment Ruhe. Ande'thoras-ethil, denn auch du siehst besorgt aus, Malora Sie hatte Recht, sie brauchte ein Bett. "Hat sich jemand um deine Wunden gekümmert?" Hatte man? Nein. Firnyn, doch das war vor all den Wegen, vor dem Bad im See. Es war einfach keine Zeit. Sie wollten ihn runter bringen, in den Kerker und anketten. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Vier Tage in Ketten, weitere würden folgen. Leise stahl sich das Lied Shy'ras zwischen ihre Gedanken und sie gab es weiter, streichelte sein Haar, hielt seinen Kopf. Sie nahm nicht wahr, wie sie zu singen begann, sie folgte dem, was nun präsent gegen ihre Stirn hämmerte. "Schwester Virtanen, wenn Ihr Euch auch bemühen würdet?" Sie wollte nicht und doch stand sie auf. Der Schmerz durchfuhr sie von der Sohle bis in die Beine und lähmte sie für einen kurzen Moment. "Er würde es auch für Euch tun." Sie hatten Recht, er würde nicht so viel jammern. Du mußt stark sein. Du konntest es auch die letzten Tage. Paiyu versorgte sie, gab ihr Essen und Trinken und endlich hatte sie Zeit es anzunehmen. Ihr Magen wehrte sich gegen die Nahrung, doch es war wundervoll. Er würde es nicht ausspucken, wie Angus ihr Blut, denn er wollte es, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Jemand kam vorbei, stellte Fragen, doch sie konnte nicht antworten. Aveline? "Ich muss ebenfalls zum Inquisitor, wollt Ihr mitkommen?" Paiyu hielt ihr die Hände hin. Die Schuhe waren weich und das Moos darin kühl und angenehm. Drohend stand Udwin über dem angeketteten Angus. Er hielt ihn fest, wollte ihn zwingen zu trinken. Sie hielt ihn fest, zwang ihn still zu halten. Sie fesselte ihn mit Schatten und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch war machtlos. Ihre blauen Locken fielen auf seine Schulter, während er sich wand. "Nein!" Das war nicht richtig. Sie waren frei, man hatte sie befreit. Das Band um ihren Hals zog sich fester zu und nährte das Gewicht, das ihr auf der Brust lastete. Ohnmächtige Wut überkam sie. Als sie die Zelle betrat, wollten die Beine unter ihr nachgeben. Er würde es auch für Euch tun. Wenn er benommen war, nicht bei Sinnen, dann würde sie eben die Position der Elfe einnehmen. Die, der er gestern noch vertraut hatte, die er Minn'da nannte. "Verarsch mich nicht, Virtanen..." Die Wände der Zelle wogten langsam auf sie zu, kamen vor und brandeten an ihm ab, wichen zurück. Willkommen zurück, Angus Bodkin. Es war Zeit nicht nachzugeben. Wenn er wütend auf sie war, würde er gesund werden. Wut hatte ihm immer geholfen. Und er brauchte den Glauben an seine Geschwister. Es klatschte, schien an den Wänden wiederzuhallen und sie erdrücken zu wollen, als ihre Hand sein Gesicht schlug. Und schließlich trank er, nun würden sie von ihm ablassen, endlich. "Halten dich für'n Verräter, hm? Kein Wunder. Mit der Kleidung. Geh. Wasch dich. Du stinkst." Manche Dinge sind dazu da, ungesagt zu bleiben. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, das konnte ich nie. Es tut mir leid. Zentnerschwer lasteten die letzten Tage auf ihren Lidern und zogen sie runter. Willkommene Dunkelheit umpfing sie. In der Zelle brach Angus zusammen, fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden und blieb liegen. Der Inquisitor fummelte an ihm rum, fügte ihm Schmerzen zu. Sie brachten ihn um. Sie haben nicht zugehört. All diese Fragen und sie haben nicht zugehört. Gestürzt sind die goldenen Brücken Und unten und oben so still! Es will mir nichts mehr glücken, Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will. " Schweigt, dummes Kind!" Die Wände um sie herum brachen ein. Sie stürzten auf ihn herab, begruben ihn unter sich und sie konnte sich nicht rühren, als hinge sie noch immer angekettet an der Wand. Hitze drang durch die Löcher in der Wand und trieb Schweiß aus allen Poren. Er rann aus ihren Augen, über ihre Wangen. Sie würden ihn sterben lassen... ---- 40pxGedanken Angus Bodkins "Minn'da!" Der Hals brannte vor Trockenheit. "Ang....?" Krämpfe durchzuckten seinen Körper. Weißglühende Blitze blendeten seine brennenden Augen. "Wacht gegenseitig über euch. " Sie werden zahlen für den Verrat an unserem Volk! "....evalíe.... ?" Die Welt in Schatten. Die Welt in Finsternis. Taumelnd. Treibend. "Ana'duna thera!" Verlangen dass an seinem inneren nagte. Hunger. Durst! "...hevalíer Bodk.... ?" Gemurmel um ihn herum in der Dunkelheit. Stimmen, gedämpft, wie durch Watte. "Kämpft für unsere Familie und unser Volk! " Umfähig sich zu bewegen. Fesseln, straff gespannt, welche ihn halten. Fixieren. Der Gestank eines Tieres. Nasses Fell. Der Gestank eines Menschen. Angesengtes Haar. Der Gestank des Alters. Gleißendes Licht. Hunger. Brennender Hunger. Krämpfe verknoteten ihm die Eingeweide. Die Qual eines Sterbenden marterte sein Hirn. Er fühlte die Schwäche sich ausbreiten. Seine Kraft. Sein Geschenk. Es floss dahin. Geschenk. Wo war... ? "...lut. Untersucht sein Blu.. !" Ein glühendes Stechen im Arm. Das Gefühl, als würde sein Leben durch einen winzigen Punkt aus seinem Körper hinaus gesaugt wie kühle Limonade durch eienn Strohhalm an einem heißen Sommertag. Durst..... So unbeschreiblicher Durst! Sein Schädel fühlte sich an als würde er jeden Moment in sich zusammenstürzen. Nein, nein, nicht! Nein! Er brauchte sie! "Göre.Wo ist die Göre?" "...We.... ?" "...irtane.. !" "...Hat er etw.... ?" "...hr Blut getru....?" Stimmen im Nebel. Fremde Stimmen. Seltsame Laute. Manche davon klangen vertraut, wie aus einer anderen Welt, einer anderen Zeit. Kannte er sie? Wohl nicht. Er war tausende von Jahren alt, wie könnte er so kurzlebige Wesen kennen. Die Dunkelheit drückte weiter auf ihn hinab. Umarmte ihn. Tröstete ihn. Umschlang ihn. Spät in der Nacht schreckte er mit einem heißeren Schrei auf. Schweißgebadet, noch immer von mehreren Lederbändern gefesselt, starrte er mit weit aufgrissenen Augen an die Decke. Sein Herz schlug. Ein Schlag. Noch einer. Noch einer. Dann erst traute er sich wieder zu atmen und versank erneut in der Finsternis. Der siebte Tag - Untersuchungen In der Nacht vom 6. auf den 7. des achten Monats Erschöpft presst du deine Augenlieder zusammen. Du möchtest nicht aufwachen. Der Schlaf war warm und weich, ruhig und entspannt. Krampfhaft versuchst du dich an den Zauber eines ausgeglichenen Schlafes zu krallen. Doch hast du keine Chance. Deine Augenlieder flattern. Sterne tanzen vor deinen Augen und dein Kopf schmerzt. Bei deinem ersten Atemzug, keuchst du leise. Der Schmerz zieht durch deinen Körper, sodass die die Luft weg bleibt. Du liegst auf dem Bauch. Dein Rücken brennt wie Feuer. Du erinnerst dich! Dein Spiegelbild im See... das Messer... dein Rücken... die schwarzen Muster... Und dir kommt nur ein Gedanke: Ob es funktioniert hat? Als du dich im Raum umsiehst, erschreckst du. Dort ist er wieder. Er ist komplett in schwarz gekleidet, trägt eine lange Robe und Kapuze. Du kannst sein Gesicht nicht sehen, wohl aber sein verletztes linkes Ohr. Unwillkürlich möchtest du an dein eigenes fassen, hälst aber bei dem starken, stechenden Schmerz ein. Leise keuchst du und er sieht von seinem Buch auf, starrt dich an. Unter seinem Blick schrumpfst du zusammen. Tränen steigen dir in die Augen aufgrung der Schmerzen. Und du musst dich konzentrieren bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Wie durch Watte hörst du seine Stimme. Du seist erwacht, sagt er. Wie es dir ginge. Du antwortest nicht. Der Hass in dir sitzt tief. Du weißt, dass er es nutzt. Und du weißt, dass es verboten und wider der Natur ist. Das macht dich wütend . "Es war dumm zu versuchen, es heraus zu schneiden." Du schluckst und dir wird umgehend klar, dass es nicht funktionierte und auch niemals funktionieren wird. "Du solltest das Erbe deiner Familie mit Stolz entgegen nehmen. Es ist ein Geschenk." Du verkrampfst dich. Unwillkürlich denkst du darüber nach, wer der Mann vor dir wohl ist. Dein Onkel? Dein Großvater? Dein Cousin? Dein Ururgroßvater? Unter seiner Kapuze erkennst du ein hämisches Grinsen. Und du spürst, wie deine eigene Gegenwehr bröckelt. Deine Eingeweide verkrampfen sich schmerzhaft. "Durch dieses Erbe wurde dir eine Möglichkeit geschenkt. Nimm sie an und du wirst die Macht haben, deine Ziele zu verwirklichen. Verweigere sie und sie wird dich von innen heraus auffressen." Du schluckst und blinzelst die ersten Tränen fort. Selbst wenn dies dein Tod bedeutet, du weißt, dass du diese dunkle, abartige Magie niemals nutzen wirst! Wieder schraken der Mensch, die Menschin und die Kaldorei aus dem Schlaf. Alle atmeten sie schwer und stoßweise. Diese Träume laugten jeden von ihnen aus. Nein... es waren keine Träume. Das wussten sie mittlerweile alle Drei. Der Mensch lag zu diesem Zeitpunkt im sturmwinder Hospital. Mit Lederriemen hatten sie ihn an das Bett geschnallt. Er konnte sich nicht rühren und war schwach. Gestern Abend hatten sie vieles ausprobiert, um ihn zu heilen. Die Menschin lag im Bett daneben. Ihre Füße waren wund und verbrannt. Die Geschehnisse hatten sie traumatisiert. Sie hatte Angst und fühlte sich einsam. Die Kaldorei lag alleine in den unteren Kammern der Kathedrale. Im Gegensatz zu dem Menschen, der an dem selben Phänomen leidete, erhielt sie nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. An ihr wurden keine Heilungsmöglichkeiten ausprobiert. ---- 50pxAlte Aufzeichnungen Ein Brief erreicht den Orden der scharlachroten Faust, adressiert an Hochinquisitor Udwin Starkhand. Darin befindet sich ein handgeschriebener, sauberer Brief und eine Abschrift in der Gemeinsprache. Malorne A'dore Hochinquisitor, hier die ersten Ergebnisse meiner Recherche. Dies ist ein medizinischer Bericht aus dem Jahre -1347. Da meine Schwester dort bereits lebte, kann ich nicht sagen, ob auch dies auf ihre Rechnung geht. Jedoch fielen mir die Überschneidungen auf. Ich werde versuchen weiteres zu finden. Leider fehlen die letzten Zeilen. Das Pergament ist alt und verblichen. Solltet Ihr Antwort suchen, schickt diese Eule zurück. Sie wird mich finden. Möge Malorne Euch allen unter seinem Geweih Schutz gewähren. Ich bete für Euch und Eure Brüder und Schwestern. Malora Cyredana ---------------------------------------------------------------- Medizinischer Bericht Erkrankte Personen: Aktuell 5 bekannte Fälle Symptome: Erst: Schwäche, Fieber, Schüttelfrost, Atemnot, Husten, Halluzination Dann: überdimensionale Stärke und Ausdauer, Gier nach Magie Bei fehlender Magiezufuhr: Wieder Schwäche, Fieber, Schüttelfrost, Atemnot, Husten, Halluzination Diagnose: Krankheit aufgrund eines magisch erschaffenen Bazillus Auslöser der Krankheit ist ein Bazillus, eine zylindrische Bakterie, ein winziges Stäbchen aus Protoplasma, das sich mithilfe von winzigen Fäden am Zellgehäuse durch das Blut bewegt. Die haarähnlichen Geißeln peitschen heftig gegen das flüssige Medium und stoßen den Bazillus auf diese Weise vorwärts. Der Bazillus ernährt sich von Magie. Hat er keine Magie zur Verfügung- schlechte Lebensbedingungen- bildet er aus sich heraus Sporen (Körper). Ihren Zellinhalt leitet er in einen ovalen Körper mit dicker Wand, bis er gefüllt ist. Dann löst er sich vom Bazillus und wird zur freien Spore. Wenn die Überlebensbedingungen wieder günstig sind, entwickeln sich die Sporen weiter und bilden alle Eigenschaften des ursprünglichen Bazillus aus. Das heißt: Wird der Bazillus nicht ausreichend mit Magie ernährt, verändert er sich abnorm und bildet Sporen. Der Patient fällt zunächst in ein Koma. Werden die Lebensbedingungen wieder günstig (Magiezufuhr) steht der Patient auf, ohne Veränderungen in seinem Körper. Bleiben die Lebensbedingungen jedoch ungünstig entstehen zerstörerische Bakteriophagen, die den Körper zersetzen. Die Sporen lösen sich von ihm und suchen neue Wirte. Eine kleine Abschürfung oder ein nicht sichtbarer Hautriss genügen, um den Sporen Zulass zu gewähren. In dem Körper eingenistet, beginnen die Sporen mit der Entwicklung und der Vermehrung durch Teilung. Die umgebenden Zellen werden zerstört und die Kanäle mit Bazillen verstopft, Gewebezellen werden zerstört. Der neue Wirt ist vollständig infiziert. Der Bazillus ist ein fakultativer Saprophyt. Er ist mit oder ohne Sauerstoff lebensfähig. Nur innerhalb des Systems ist er anaerob und geht eine Symbiose mit ihm ein. Der Wirt versorgt ihn mit Magie, und der Bazillus verleiht ihm dafür die Kraft, an weitere Magie zu gelangen. Persönliche Anmerkungen: Nach Untersuchungen der letzten Jahrzehnte bin ich auf mehrere Fälle gestoßen, die diesem ähneln. Der Zauber zur Erschaffung des Bazillus scheint entweder weiter gereicht zu werden oder in Jahrhundertabständen genutzt worden sein. Daher nehme ich an, dass.. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kinder der Sterne Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust